


Thought You Left

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby awoke sometime in the early morning. He glanced towards the windows, eyes still half closed, to see that it was dark out. He shifted his gaze to the clock reading 6:12. Only 8 more minutes until it would sound its alarm, blaring for him to get out of bed and start the day.</p><p>He rolled over, feeling a bit sore, but pleasantly so as he reached out for the man lying in bed beside him.</p><p>Except his hand instead found empty space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You Left

**Author's Note:**

> I see them both in their mid-20s as far as ages.

Bobby awoke sometime in the early morning. He glanced towards the windows, eyes still half closed, to see that it was dark out. He shifted his gaze to the clock reading 6:12. Only 8 more minutes until it would sound its alarm, blaring for him to get out of bed and start the day.

He rolled over, feeling a bit sore, but pleasantly so as he reached out for the man lying in bed beside him.

Except his hand instead found empty space. Just rumpled sheets and no other sign that someone had been there sleeping comfortably the night before. He frowned and rolled onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the not quite silence. After a moment he recognized the soft but steady patter as rain. The rain made it worse. It fit his sudden mood all too well for his liking as he buried himself back beneath the covers.  
He should have guessed that it would be a one night stand. That he would wake up and find the other man had already left without so much as a good bye. It still stung. He’d hoped it meant something, even just a little bit. That he would wake up to his sleepy face and that they could have coffee together before starting their day.

The alarm went off and Bobby did his best to ignore it for a moment, although he eventually rolled over and shut it off, pushing himself to his feet. As he washed his face he wondered if Crowley would even say anything about it the next time they met. They saw each other often after all, working in the same area.

There was a noise from the hallway and Bobby paused, shutting off the water and quickly drying himself off. As he made his way into the living room he looked up just as the door to his apartment swung open and Crowley walked over the threshold wearing a fresh suit and with still two steaming coffee cups in one hand and a bag in the other. He shook himself, droplets of water falling to the floor as he smiled. “Oh, you’re already up.” He closed the door again and set the cups on the table. “I meant to be back before you got up but I guess heading back home, then to the café and here again took longer than I thought it would. Traffic because of the rain and al-“ He stopped as Bobby hugged him tightly, and wrapped his arms around him in return.

“Good morning,” Bobby murmured, suddenly feeling much better.

Crowley laughed. “Yes, good morning to you too.”

They settled side by side at the table and Bobby’s mouth watered as Crowley pulled a blueberry muffin from the bag. “These are the kind you like, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Bobby replied, taking it from him gratefully. Not only had he gone out and gotten them breakfast, he even remembered the small detail of what kind of muffins he liked? They were quiet for some time, drinking their coffee and eating (Crowley had gotten a bagel for himself).

“Are you… okay?” Crowley asked, looking at him curiously and noting that the younger man usually so quiet, even if it was early in the morning and he was still waking up.

“Hm? No, yeah, I’m fine.” Bobby replied, hesitating a moment. “I just didn’t know where you were this morning is all.” He bit his lower lip.

“Oh.” It dawned on Crowley. “Ohh. You thought I just left.”

Bobby stared down at his muffin and shrugged nonchalantly.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Looking up at him with an eyebrow raised, Bobby made a noise of skepticism.

“Okay. So I’ve done that in the past with people, but you’re not people.” Crowley looked at him seriously. “I know you’re not the type for one night stands like that, and I thought that we could be a… _thing_. If that’s something you’d be interested in.” He added.

Bobby set down his coffee cup. “You really want to?”

“I like you a lot,” Crowley admitted. “And if you like me too, I’d be happy if we could ah, date.” Without realizing it, he’d gotten quieter and quieter with uncertainty, hoping the other man would react well.  
“That would make me happy too,” he replied, leaning closer to him.

Smiling, Crowley closed the space and kissed him gently. “I really didn’t mean to upset you this morning. You’d said you got up around 6:30 or so, so I wanted to get back and have breakfast already here for you.”  
“I know that now,” Bobby said with a nod. “And I appreciate it. Really.” He shifted to face him. “Maybe… I can take you out to dinner tonight as thanks?” He smiled.

Crowley beamed at him. “That sounds wonderful, darling.”

“And maybe… we could make breakfast a regular thing too?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
